Black Market
.]] The Black Market is a feature in Call of Duty: Black Ops III in multiplayer. The Black Market is where the player can exchange Cryptokeys for Supply Drops. It can be accessed through the Public Match Multiplayer menu. The player will be greeted by Danny "Blackjack" Li, a member of the 54 Immortals who has a stock of Common Supply Drops for 10 Cryptokeys and Rare Supply Drops for 30. The player is able to trade in items they have a copy already of for extra Cryptokeys. It returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, acting as a hub for all cosmetic items in the game. Originally, there were 3 parts to the Black Market (Blackjack's Shop, Supply Stream and Special Orders), each with a different way to earn items. However, as of Operation Grand Heist, there are now 4 parts to the Black Market (Blackjack's Shop, Contraband, Reserves and Inventory), as well as Blackjack's return. Due to the nature of this system essentially being gambling, and with DLC weapons being incredibly difficult to obtain, the Black Market (along with Supply Drops and similar systems in other games, like Advanced Warfare and Infinite Warfare), it has attracted significant controversy and backlash from fans, leading to newer titles having systems where most content can be unlocked via challenges, or directly unlocking the item with the in-game currency. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Black Market functions to turn Cryptokeys earned through playing Multiplayer into cosmetic items for Specialists, weapons, paintshop/emblem creation, and more. These items are earned in supply drops, a collection of three random items of varying rarities. Two different forms of supply drops are present in the Black Market. Common Supply Drops Common Supply Drops cost 10 cryptokeys and give the player three random items of any rarity. No guarantees are present, and there is an unlikely chance for Rare or better gear. Rare Supply Drops Rare Supply Drops cost 30 cryptokeys or 200 CODPoints, and give the player three items, one of which is always Rare or better. There is also always either a weapon camo or Specialist gesture. Legendary and Epic rarity gear is also more likely to be rewarded from these as well. Finally, all Rare Supply Drops have a Cryptokey Bonus which functions to reimburse the investment, with anywhere between 2 or 30 (a free crate) possible. Duplicate Burning The Black Market can also turn duplicates of any earned item into Cryptokeys. The amount of Cryptokeys earned from doing this depends on the rarity of the burned item: 1 key for Common items, 3 keys for Rare items, 7 keys for Legendary items and 10 keys for Epic items. Bribes Bribe Supply Drops cost 60 cryptokeys or 300 CODPoints, and are essentially the same as Rare Supply Drops, except they have a guaranteed item of a specific category. Bribes are not always available, and are only added for a limited time. So far, three types of Bribes have been introduced: Specialist Bribe, which grants one Specialist Theme item (either head or body); Taunts and Gestures Bribe, which grants either a Taunt or Gesture of any Specialist, and Weapon Bribe, which gives the player a guaranteed melee or ranged weapon only available in Supply Drops. Unlike other Supply Drops, Weapon Bribes, so far, cannot be purchased with either Cryptokeys or CODPoints. At the time of May 6, 2016, there are two ways to earn a Weapon Bribe: by owning the Season Pass, or completing the Total Victory Special Contract. A new bribe was added for a limited time, but it was the same as a common supply drop, instead of rare. This bribe could be earned for 25 Cryptokeys or 100 CODPoints and gave the player a guaranteed Calling Card from one of the Black Market's collector's sets. Contracts Contracts allow players to complete specific tasks, which will bring Black Market items as rewards. The Contracts menu has 4 sections: Daily Contract, Weekly Contract, Special Contract and Mercenary Contract. Daily Contracts reset every day at 10AM PT, and reward 10 Cryptokeys upon completion. Weekly Contracts reset every Monday at 10AM PT, and consist of two separate contracts, which reward 30 Cryptokeys and a Mercenary Contract upon completion of both. Mercenary Contracts allow usage of Blackjack himself as a Specialist in-game, with each contract worth 60 minutes of game time. These can be stacked over time, allowing for longer game time. Special Contract, as of now, includes a few contracts. Each contract will have to be activated before progress will start to track and only one can be active at once. If a player activates a contract while another is active, the original contract will reset its progress. The first contract is called "Total Victory", which rewards players with a bundle of 10 Rare Supply Drops, as well as a Weapon Bribe, upon completion. To complete this contract players will need to win 75 games. The second contract is the "Mercenary Contract". With this players can purchase a Blackjack token for 90 cryptokeys which grants one hour of gametime with Blackjack as a Specialist. The third contract is the "Calling Card Contract", which has 6 sub-contracts. Each of these 6 contracts will reward a calling card and once all 6 are obtained, a seventh, animated calling card is unlocked. All the calling cards are 8-bit versions of Specialists. The fourth and final contract is the "Tools of the Trade" Contract. To complete this, players will need to get 200 kills with Specialists weapons. Upon completion the player will receive the "Underworld" camo which can be found under the "Extra's" tab. None of the above Special Contracts have a time limit. Sometimes Treyarch releases Limited Special Contracts. These will only be available for a limited amount of time before they disappear. Players will have to activate the contracts within the time limit given. However, once activated, there is unlimited time to complete the Limited Special Contract. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4: The Black Market in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 is extremely different from the one found in it's predecessor. There are three different sub-menus that allow players to earn/buy cosmetics and other items in the game. Blackjack's Shop Blackjack's Shop is a sub-menu found within the Black Market, which allows players to directly buy cosmetic items using COD Points. The selection from which to buy rotates every 24 hours, ensuring there is always something new to buy. It is intended as a replacement for traditional Supply Drops. As of Operation Grand Heist, it includes Special Orders. Operation Grand Heist has also introduced a feature known as "My Deals", which are daily, random offers that the shop will offer to a player. No player's offers are alike, meaning that each player will have a different item every single day. Supply Stream/Contraband The Supply Stream (or Contraband as of Operation Grand Heist) is a brand new feature introduced within Black Ops 4 that features a steady stream of both buyable and earnable items, which are locked behind "Tiers". Each Tier, and the item residing within can be unlocked by either spending COD Points, or by simply playing Multiplayer or Blackout. The Supply Stream contains Reserves (random stickers, emotes and calling cards), Masterwork Weapons, cosmetics, and even features skins of various Black Ops characters that are usable in Blackout, such as Jason Hudson, Ultimis Nikolai Belinski, and Ultimis "Tank" Dempsey. The player is also given a "Daily Tier Skip" that will automatically give the player a Tier by either winning a match in Multiplayer, earning a Merit in Blackout, or reaching round 15 in a Classic game of Zombies. It resets every 21 hours. The Supply Streams content rotates every couple months with an event known as an "Operation". So far, there have been 3 Operations in Black Ops 4; Operation: "First Strike", which contained 200 unique tiers, Operation: "Absolute Zero", with 100 unique tiers, and Operation Grand Heist, which also had 100 tiers. After reaching Tier 100 (or, in the case of First Strike, 200), the player will unlock the Black Operations stream and will continue earning Tiers that contain exclusively Reserves. Special Orders The Special Orders system is similar to the supply stream, as it is a specific set of items that can be earned by the player through simply playing the game. They must be bought using COD Points. Supply Orders rotate frequently, but once the player buys a Special Order, it will be available for the player to complete, even if the Special Orders rotate. As of Operation Grand Heist, the Special Orders have been merged with Blackjack's Shop. Reserves '', with Blackjack's return.]] Reserves was added alongside Operation Grand Heist as a successor to the Supply Drops system. It features 2 items; Reserve Cases, and Reserve Crates. Reserve Cases are earnable in Multiplayer and Blackout, and feature 1 Reserve exclusive item. Reserve Crates are similar to Supply Drops, and give the player 3 Reserve exclusive items, and are only attainable with the cost of 200 COD Points. Quotes Trivia * Blackjack wields an RK5. Videos Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III - Black Market Tutorial Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III - Black Market Update Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III - 2 9 Black Market Update Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III – 3 22 Black Market Trailer Call of Duty Black Ops III – 5 6 Black Market Trailer Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III – 6 14 Black Market Trailer Call of Duty® Black Ops III – 7 28 Black Market Trailer Call of Duty® Black Ops III – 9 13 Black Market Trailer Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III – 10 18 Black Market Trailer Paint_the_town_red_with_the_limited_edition_Bloody_Valentine_weapon_camo,_now_in_the_Black_Market This_American_classic_M16_three_round_burst_rifle_is_now_available_in_the_Black_Market Can't_argue_with_a_classic_The_PPSh_SMG_is_now_available_in_the_Black_Market Official Call of Duty® Black Ops 4 - Black Market Tutorial Official Call of Duty® Black Ops 4 — Operation Absolute Zero Trailer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III